Only in California
by TalksLikeJin
Summary: The Yu Yu gang is off to sunny Southern California to find three teenage girls who are reincarnated demons who guarded a powerful artifact that Koenma wants back. Once the girls find out who they used to be, they can never hope to lead normal lives again.
1. Prologue: To Die is to Live Again

Author's Note: Hey readers, I'm Jin and this is the first fan fiction I made for my friends and I never put it up for fear of what people would think of it but now that I'm out of school I figured I'd start putting them up and seeing how the world takes to my work. I'm sorry for any OOCness that will take place, things that don't make sense and just plain old bad writing. Umm yeah, hope you enjoy the story and please review so I know what to do and thanks for clicking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Disney's California Adventure Park, or my friends. I own the plot, Sam, Phoenix and Jin though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: To Die is to Live Again

Flashback to 15 years ago in the Makai

"Phoenix! You have the Chalice, run and we'll catch up!" yelled a tall dark-haired fox demon as she cut down a Lizard Demon with her blade.

Phoenix was about to protest when her other companion threw a fireball at the demon right behind her and yelled, "Listen to Jin! Keep it safe!"

Phoenix turned and ran with blinding speed past the oncoming demons with the Chalice clutched tightly in her hands. Nothing would stop her, she would run until she got back to Sam's palace and wait for her friends to return from the fight she so wanted to take part in. She kept her pace up until she tripped over a log that seemed to appear out of nowhere and fell into a pit on the other side of the log. Phoenix barley saw the sharpened stakes that rushed up the meet her and her last thought was, "I hope he knows how much I love him." The imps that guarded the pit threw their spears down at her body just to make sure she was dead and one climbed down to fetch the Chalice that their master had told them to keep away from the three demons at all costs.

With the Chalice in their hands they were positive they had won and died with that notion in mind as the grass shot up from under them in long sharp spikes, killing them all.

Sam picked up the Chalice as a tear fell down her cheek, "Poor Phoenix, to die like that is terrible but we'll bring her back right Jin?"

Jin nodded and replied with, "Of course, else her mate will kill us." She gave Sam a push and said, "Get it away from here; I'll be right behind you, just keep running!"

Sam nodded, turned her heel and ran with her precious cargo and hoped she and Jin would make it out safely so Phoenix could be resurrected through the Chalice's power. As Sam ran she was blind and deaf to her surroundings so she didn't hear the imps running on the other side of the bamboo nor see the rope in her path, until it was too late. Sam felt the rope break like the ribbon at the end of a race and saw the bamboo spears fall is if in slow motion. She ran through the rain of bamboo spears and thought she'd made it through until she looked down and saw the spears sticking from her stomach and legs. The demon fell to the ground, felt her life's blood drain out of her body and as she waited for death to embrace her like a lover she saw Jin bend down to examine her fallen friend.

Sam smiled slightly and rasped, "Don't forget to bring me back too, for my mate's sake." She pushed the Chalice toward Jin and felt the cool rush of her soul leaving her battered body and waited for Jin to be safe enough to use the Chalice to bring her friends back to life.

Jin grimly picked up the golden Chalice which was slippery with the blood of her friends and she turned from Sam's body to run to safety and to bring reinforcements to wipe out the lowly scum that had taken such dear lives away from her. She got no more that 50 paces from Sam's body when the Cat demon who'd been watching laughed to himself and sent his cocked arrow flying for Jin's shoulder. Jin cried out in pain and shock as the arrow dove into her shoulder but kept running. The Cat smirked and shot another arrow at her, this time striking her in her thigh. The pain as too much for Jin so she fell to the ground on her stomach and tried to impose her will on the plants to make them kill her attacker but she was too weak and could do no more than sluggishly drag vines to a spot where the Cat no longer stood.

The Cat walked over to the downed fox and said, "Oh I appears I hit an artery with that one so don't worry, you'll bleed to death soon enough." He bent his smiling face to Jin's and reached under her to pull the Chalice from her hand and wiped the blood off it with his shirt then stood up. Then he looked across the way at Sam's lifeless body and then down at Jin as she took her time dying. The Cat shrugged his shoulders, drew his sword and said in a flat voice, "Your taking too long so I'll just speed up your reunion with your friends, can't keep them waiting." And with that he slashed her back open from left hip to right shoulder, the cut was deep and he was sure he'd felt bone under his blade. The Cat walked away from the ruined body with the Chalice in hand and was prepared to collect his reward from his master for retrieving the item and disposing of it's medaling guardians.

Jin was thankful her death was quick; she didn't think she'd be able to stand the pain of as slow ending. As her soul fled from her devastated body the souls of her two comrades drifted beside her and together they flew to an open portal to the Human world where they separated to find bodies to inhabit. They left an impression on each other that simply read, 'We will meet again' and that is exactly what they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well that was the prologue to the adventure and if anything seemed confusing just review or e-mail me and I'll try to explain without giving away too much of what will later happen. Thanks for reading! Oh and Phoenix just pointed out how much Sam's death is like Kuronue's and I apologize for that but this chapter is based of a dream I had and I so enjoyed the way everything fell into place in the dream I just left it like it is, so sorry for that.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Tourists from Japan

Jin: Alright that last chapter is new, when I first told the story this is where is started.

Phoenix: Yeah, I never even head that part!

Sam: Oh! I heard the beginning of it but she never finished!

Jin: Well I finally did so be grateful I finally finished something.

Sam: Soooo, you gonna type up the next chapter or just sit and sulk?

Phoenix: Finish! Behold my mighty psyche powers as I force you to continue typing! –gets crazy look in her eyes-

Jin: -sits back at computer- Yeah yeah I'm getting back to work…I hate typing…

Sam: Well yeah, Trina here doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Disney's California, us or the state of California.

Phoenix: Yup yup but I think she owns the plot and the new characters.

Sam: Yeah ok, so on with the story then right? Hey wanna split the baked potato?

Jin: -rolls eyes and starts to type-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Lost Tourists from Japan

It all started one day when Catrina, Brianna and Darlene were at California Adventure to celebrate the end of STAR testing. The three friends were sitting on a bench all looking their "best"; shorty Catrina had her long brown hair in a braid and glasses on as always and was eating an ice cream bar with a water bottle shoved between her legs, Darlene sat about head and shoulders above her friends, had a ring of chocolate from her ice cream around her mouth and was wearing a large Goofy hat on her head and last there was Brianna with her short brown hair in a ponytail and was stuffing herself with cotton candy. As the friends sat on their bench watching the people walk by a group of four teens walked into the park, the first two looked excited at being there while the other two were more subdued in their appearances. Of course these teens were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, here on yet another mission for Koenma the Jr. ruler of the Spirit World.

Yusuke stretched his arms skyward and said with a smile, "This is great! We're at a theme park in America and don't have to worry about orders from some dumb toddler."

Kurama shook his head and said in his usual quite way, "Remember Yusuke we are here because of our mission…or did you forget as soon as we walked in the gates?"

A look of cluelessness spread over Yusuke's face as he and the group walked deeper in to the park and then moaned, "Oh yeah, we've gotta find those three reincarnated guardians of…that one important thing."

In an exasperated voice Kuwabara whines, "God Uramishi, I even remember what they guarded!"

Hiei smirks sarcastically and says with equal sarcasm, "Really baka? Please do us the honor of enlightening us then."

The carrot top ignores the jib, puffs out his chest to attempt to look important but only looks stupider and states, "They guarded a powerful demon artifact called the Golden Chalice of Fate!"

A slightly shocked look crosses Hiei's face as he admits, "Hn, it appears the baka has a brain after all."

Kuwabara swelled with pride at the admission from the short demon.

Yusuke perked up and said, "Yeah uh-huh, that's great and all but what did this thing do?"

Kuwabara deflated and shrugged, "To hell if I know."

At that Hiei shut his eyes, chuckled quitely and said, "I take back the brain statement."

Kurama, who had been naturally listening to the exchange sighed and felt he should let the others in on what he knew so he answered Yusuke's unanswered question with, "If you must know, the Golden Chalice of Fate had the power to give and take life at the wielder's command. Naturally something like that would be highly dangerous in the wrong hands, hence it being guarded by three powerful demons instead of one."

The two humans looked at Kurama with puzzled looks while Hiei merely scowled in the opposite direction.

Yusuke looked curiously at the fox and inquired, "Say Kurama how do you know this, cause I'm sure I'd remember if the baby told us something like that and it's ringing no bells."

Kurama then responded softly, "I know because Youko and Kuronue were the last demons to try and steal it, and that's all I'll tell you for now."

Hiei saw where the conversation was going and decided to avoid it entirely so he asked the detective, "So these three ningins, what do we know about them so we can find them and get the hell out of this place?"

"Well," Yusuke started as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a rather thin and rumpled looking manila file folder, scanned the few pages and recited, "We know they're 14, from some place called La Mirada an-"

"Do we know what they look like?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke waved the thin, pictureless file and said, "No."

"Hn, what about names?" Hiei demanded.

Yusuke then waved the practically useless file in the small demon's direction, "Again no."

"What about any information that will make finding them easier, because I'm sure there are several 14 year old girls in La Mirada," Kurama asked politely.

"If ya'd all just shut the hell up I'd be able to tell ya the rest, I'm working with very limited information here!" the spirit detective exploded.

This loss of temper on Yusuke's part had caused many of the people around them to stare with looks of confusion and irritation at the lack of consideration on the boy's part. It was probably for the best that they had spoken in Japanese the entire time or else things would have been very awkward. Among those interested by the loud group of foreigners were the three girls on the bench, finishing their snacks.

Kuwabara then said in a softer but still irritated voice, "Gees Uramishi, no one asked you to throw a tizzy just tell us what we want and we'll leave it at that."

"Alright!" Yusuke exclaimed in a softer voice, "One's pretty intelligent, the other is always hungry and the last is obsessed with anime."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "And this will help us how, Detective?"

"Let me finish," he growled, "Because they are reincarnations of extremely powerful demons they have very high spirit energy levels, they have nicknames: Jin, Sam and Phoenix and they all want to go to Japan. AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS!"

Hiei threw his arms into the air and exclaimed, "Oh that makes things so much easier! All we have to do is scour this La Mirada place looking for three girls with high spirit levels and convince them to come to Japan with us!"

At this they all once again broke into an argument that no one showed any signs of winning. By this time the three friends were intently watching the fray that unfolded before them.

Catrina took in strangeness of the boy's and said, "These guys are pretty funny looking…even by California standards."

Brianna looked at the open paper that was being fought over and said with a sadistic smile, "Looks like they're lost and arguing over their park map, stupid tourists."

Darlene had just returned from throwing away her popsicle stick and asked Brianna, "Hey can I have some of your cotton candy?"

Kuwabara, as everyone knows, has a very strong sixth sense and can feel when high spirit energies are present and he finally decided to pay attention to his tingling sixth sense. He focused his mind and felt it, the tinge in the air of some very high and untrained spirit energy and it was close. "Guys, I think they're somewhere around here!" he said.

"There is no way they could be this close or we'd sense them too," Hiei responded.

A look of pure seriousness covers Kuwabara's face as he persists, "No I'm serious, I really feel something and it's coming from," he scans the area and his gaze stops on the three girls on the bench and thrusts his chin in their direction, "from those three, I'm sure of it."

Kurama knew better than to ignore a reading from the orange haired teen, so he turned to Hiei and said, "Limited witnesses would be ideal, don't you think?"

Hiei nodded his head and the spot on his forehead where his Jagan eye was began to glow as the small demon worked his powers on the humans and the next thing the seven knew everyone on in the park, minus themselves and the rides, had been frozen as if time itself had stopped.

The three girls looked up in confusion as everything went quite then Darlene exclaimed, "What happened to everyone? Why are they all frozen?" Then she looked up and saw the four teens coming at them with looks of pure determination in their eyes and yelled, "Who they heck are those guys?!?!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin: Yeah this is good and I'm tired of typing. I like cliffhangers so to those who decided to read this sorry but I'll write more later and if I get a few reviews too.

Sam: Be nice and if you must flame go more towards constructive criticism that way she can fix it. If you flame her all her confidence will evaporate and she'll never write again.

Phoenix: All flames will be used to roast hot dogs and marshmallows…I'm dead serious.

Jin: Thanks for reading and please review, I like to know what my audience thinks.


End file.
